BUSSY
by killer.jeon
Summary: 'Jiminku….Jiminku…tidurlah…aku akan selalu disampingmu Jiminku…Jiminku…Bahagialah…aku ada untuk mu Jiminku..Jiminku… Kookmin/Jikook. BTS. Slight! Vmin


**"** **BUSSY"**

 **…**

 **Pair :**

 **Jungkook X Jimin**

 **Kookmin**

 **…**

 **…**

Sepang kaki jenjang Jungkook menerjang hujan. Cipratan airnya menyatu dengan celana pendek _army_ yang dikenakan pria berparas rupawan itu. Ia terengah-engah, membelah jalan masuk menuju sebuah gedung dengan tanda _plus_ warna merah atasnya. Sejenak ia berhenti mengambil udara yang bercampur dengan air hujan, memandang sekitar lalu tersenyum tanpa alasan. Di genggamannya bunga _smeraldo_ cantik berbungkus plastik bening yang terikat seutas pita emas itu telah tertampung air, hanya sedikit. Jungkook sudah berusaha keras menutupi benda cantik itu dibawah kaos _jersey_ nya.

"Selamat pagi Tuan muda Jeon"

Sapaan para karyawan rumah sakit itu bersambut hangat, senyuman merekah mereka ia tujukan pada sang tuan muda yang balas tersenyum. Sepanjang muara masuk di koridor, Jungkook tak henti-hentinya mencipta senyum, memandangi bunga berkelopak kecil-kecil cerah. Dalam benaknya ia bicara bagaimana tidak sabarnya ia menemui hari ini. Sebentar lagi, ya sebentar lagi, ia akan bertemu dengan sosok cantik pujaan hatinya. Bayangannya menggambarkan bakal seperti apa reaksi sosok cantik itu saat bunganya ia persembahkan. Jungkook ingin melihat senyuman manis nan cerah seperti surya pagi ini dari terkasihnya.

Langkah kaki Jungkook berhenti setelah pintu bertuliskan angka 95 sudah berada di depan mata. Lagi—senyumannya semakin lebar, hingga gigi kelincinya sedikit mengintip dari celah bibir itu. Untuk sesaat hidungnya menghirup panjang aroma bunganya, dan ia tak bisa mengelak bagaimana hatinya meletup-letup atas kebahagiaanya saat ini.

"Huh….jangan gugup, pasti Jimin suka dengan pemberian mu"

Kata Jungkook menyemangati diri sendiri. Menggebungkan dua pipinya dan membuang udara dari sana, seolah dengan begitu kegugupan yang menggondelinya akan lenyap. Jungkook segera meraih knop pintu ruangan itu. Ia tidak mengetuk, karena ia ingin memberikan kejutan pada 'cinta'nya.

Namun…..

Segaris senyum dari bibir Jungkook lenyap ketika tubuhnya sampai di ambang pintu. Rahangnya mengeras bersama dengan jemarinya yang meremas kuat tangkai bunganya. Bahagia yang sempat membuatnya melayang ke penjuru angkasa, sekonyong-konyong menguap begitu saja.

Didepan sana, di dalam bayang pupil Jungkook, dengan jelas ia melihat sosok tinggi dengan surai _brunette_ tengah duduk di tepian ranjang. Badan pria itu mencodongkan tubuhnya menghimpit sosok mungil dibawahnya. Dua bibir bertemu, merapatkan wajah mereka tanpa sekat. Sosok yang lebih mungil mengalungkan lengannya dileher sang pria yang lebih tinggi.

Pemandangan yang sama sakitnya dengan kanker hati yang menggrogot. Nafas Jungkook tercekat, ruang dadanya terasa penuh. Bibirnya bergetar juga pandangannya mulai mengabur. Bodoh. Ia bodoh… dia jatuh pada orang yang telah dimiliki. Seharusnya ia sudah mempersiapkan hati sejak awal perkenalan mereka. Tapi Jungkook terlalu egois, tak peduli bagaimana fakta memberi kenyataan bahwa sosok yang dicintainya—Park Jimin—telah berpemilik.

Kaki Jungkook mengambil langkah mundur, tangannya meraih gagang pintu lagi untuk menutup pelan daun pintu tersebut. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada dinding, dan luruhlah air mata dari pelupuk mata Jungkook. Dia memang lemah soal asmara, maka disaat sekali ia mulai membuka rasa cinta yang tak pernah siapapun, beginilah jadinya, ia tak lebih hancur dari pecahan kaca.

"Hai bunga cantik, kau baik-baik saja'kan?"

Tanyanya pada sang bunga yang kusut. Ia tertawa miris pada kenyataan yang barusaja menamparnya. Mungkin memang bukan Jimin tempat berlabuh kapal cintanya. Mungkin memang ia tak memiliki sebuah tempat itu singgah.

Jungkook mengusap kasar air mata yang sempat menetes membasahi pipinya. Terdiam sesaat, meneguhkan hatinya bahwa ia masih mampu untuk tersenyum dan bertegur sapa dengan Jimin.

Tempat sampah

Adalah tujuan satu-satunya persinggahan bunga itu. Tidak jauh dari kamar rawat Jimin, tong sampah telah disediakan disana. Lantas Jungkook membuangnya tanpa beban.

Kini Jungkook menguatkan dirinya. Segera ia masuk tanpa permisi seperti biasa-biasanya ia lakukan di kamar Jimin. Sehingga dua sosok yang tengah bercumbu itu memisahkan diri, menatap Jungkook sedikit terkejut.

"Maafkan aku atas ketidak sopananku. Tapi aku kemari seperti biasa. Menjenguk sahabatku dan mengontrol apakah si kecil bandel itu membaik."

Diakhir kalimat Jungkook nyengir mebuat tampang polos seperti biasanya. Kemudian ia berjalan membiak tirai jendela. Menyibukkan diri adalah tindakan yang baik untuk ia lakukan saat ini.

"Oh, hai Jungkook-si. Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi" Jungkook berbalik untuk mendapati pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Park Jimin itu berdiri dengan setelam jas kantor. Dari _id card ,_ Jungkook bisa mengetahui nama pria itu. Kim Taehyung.

"Kenapa buru-buru Taehyung-si?"

"Dia ada rapat di kantornya."

Itu suara Jimin yang menjawab. Mendengar itu Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan menggumam sebagai jawaban.

Sepeninggal Taehyung, Jungkook dan Jimin belum saling bicara. Tidak. Mereka bukanlah sahabat yang canggung. Mereka memang seperti itu. Jimin akan sibuk mengancingi piyamannya yang terbuka akibat ulah kekasihnya dan Jungkook di kegiataanya memeriksa keterangan suster tentang peningkatan keadaan Jimin.

"Ku dengar kau tidak makan semalam. Kau senang?" tanya Jungkook sarkas seraya mengontrol cairan infuse. Diliriknya Jimin yang memilih tak menjawab, pria mungil itu memandang guyuran hujan di balik jendela kaca.

"kau seperti bukan dokter. Lebih ke anak remaja yang sedang bermain ke rumah temannya"

Alih-alih membalas pertanyaan Jungkook, Jimin justru memutar topik dengan memperlihatkan sisi kekanakannya. Yah seperti biasa. Telinga Jimin mendengar Jungkook mendengus keras. Pria tinggi itu memeriksa kembali lembaran yang sempat dibacanya tadi.

"Apa salahnya kau menuruti keinginan ku sekali saja Jimin"

"Hyung, aku lebih tu—"

"Aku hanya ingin kau cepat sembuh! Apa susahnya menelan makanan dan selesai. Perlu aku menyuruh kekasih mu terus disini, duduk bersamamu dan menyuapimu. Kalau dengan begitu kau mau makan dan sembuh, aku akan menyuruhnya begitu"

"Kau ingin aku cepat pergi dari sini"

"Katakan itu seka—"

"Kau tidak perlu membuat ku sembuh agar tidak melihat ku, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menikah. Ku rasa itu cukup membuatmu senang?"

"Huh?"

Tadi apa yang dikatakan Jimin? Ucapannya yang terakhir. Jimin bilang akan menikah? Sebentar, sepertinya Jungkook harus mencari oksigen dan memperbaiki pendengarannya. Mungkin dia salah dengar. Tapi kenapa didalam dadanya sudah terdengar remukan jantungnya. Lagi—bibir Jungkook bergetar menahan luapan pedih dari dalam dirinya. Berulang kali ia menarik nafas agar lelehan air mata tak turun dari pelupuknya. Tidak, jangan kedua kalinya. Ia lelah.

"Ka-kau…ehem…kau bilang kau akan menikah? Dengan Kim Taehyung tadi itu?"

Mungkin hanya perasaan Jungkook saat ini saja, melihat Jimin tampak sendu melihatnya. Seolah mengharapkan sesuatu darinya. Mungkin memang hanya pikiran Jungkook saja, ketika melihat tangis Jimin itu adalah simbol kesedihan. Nyatanya pria mungil itu sedang bahagia, karena sebentar lagi ia tidak akan lama-lama berguling di kasur rumah sakit, meminum obat, mendengar ocehan Jungkook, menikmati lantunan suara halus jungkook di malam hari. Jimin sebentar lagi akan menikah, hidup bersama dengan seorang pria yang sama tampannya dengan Jungkook, berbagi sebuah tempat tidur dibawah bentangan selimut, dan bahagia itu tentu saja.

Jimin mengangguk dengan gerakan semu, tak terlalu kentara kepala itu bergerak. Tapi Jungkook telah mengambil jawaban, benar, Jimin akan menikah.

"Waow….kalau begitu selamat. Dengan begitu kau akan cepat sembuh. Jadi kapan aku mendapat undangan?" Jungkook berusaha untuk terus berucap, meski segalanya telah menjadi kabur dipandangannya, pria itu menyibukkan diri merapikan seluruh berkas tentang Jimin dinakas.

"Kau akan datang?"

Kalimat itu lebih merujuk pada sebuah pernyataan tidak percaya ketimbang pertanyaan. Terdengar getaran tipis saat suara Jimin berucap. Tapi diabaikan oleh pendengaran Jungkook.

"Kalau aku masih ada waktu, aku datang"

"Jadi? Kapan kau akan menganggap ku penting seperti kesibukan mu itu, kookie"

Terdengar lelah, Jimin menundukkan wajahnya merasa tak mampu lagi untuk melihat rupa sang sahabatnya yang pandai bermain wajah tanpa ia bisa membacanya. Disebrang sana Jungkook terlihat sumringah. Mendekatinya lalu duduk disamping perut Jimin.

"Kau selalu penting ku Jimin. Kau…kau sahabatku. Kau tidak tahu arti kesibukanku selama ini, jadi….jangan banyak bicara. Kau sedih karena berfikir aku tidak akan datang?"

Jimin mendongak. Gerak kepala pria itu bergeleng namun berkebalikan dengan bibirnya yang berucap "Ya". Jungkook tersenyum, jakunnya naik turun, menahan perih luka didalam hatinya.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku janji padamu. Namaku pasti ada didalam daftar hadir tamu undangan mu saat pernikahan nanti"

"Kau janji?" Jimin menjetikkan jari kelingkingnya didepan wajah Jungkook. Sejenak Jungkook terdiam, memandang jari Jimin lama lalu ia kembali menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya sembari mengikat jari Jimin dengan jari kelingkingnya yang lebih panjang.

"Aku janji"

"Kalau begitu aku akan makan banyak, setelah kau datang nanti malam dan menyanyikan ku lagu."

"Okay…jika itu maumu. Aku….keluar sebentar, mengambil beberapa parsel buah untuk mu"

Jimin mengangguk semangat. Mirip seperti bocah kecil yang amat menggemaskan. Hampir saja tangan Jungkook membelai pipi Jimin, tapi segera ia tarik kembali membuat si pria mungil terpaku beberapa saat.

"Kookie" panggil Jimin sebelum tubuh Jungkook benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya. Pria tinggi itu menoleh, mendapati Jimin yang menatapnya kembali seperti menit-menit lalu dimana mendung ada diwajah pria mungil itu.

"Pernikahan ku….2 minggu lagi"

Dan Jungkook mengagguk pasti, meyakinkan Jimin ia pasti mengingatnya. Pintu kamar itu segera ia tutup. Dan detik selanjutnya Jungkook berlari, bersama dengan air mata yang telah meluncur deras seperti hujan diluar sana. Tubuhnya terasa mati tapi masih sanggup merasakan luka. Baik luka di jantungnya, juga luka dari hatinya yang barusaja tergores.

Dan tanpa melihat kebelakang, Jungkook melewatkan satu hal.

Si pria mungil yang keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri tong sampah untuk memungut sebuket bunga yang masih menyisakan basah.

.

oo-KM-oo

.

"Terimakasih Tuan Choi, Anda sudah meluangkan waktu untuk menghadiri pernikahan kami"

Ucap Taehyung seraya membalas jabat tangan dari salah satu teman Komisarisnya. Ia begitu banyak tersenyum saking bahagianya dengan pernikahannya ini. Bahkan ia sampai lupa bahwa dari semalam ia tak menyentuh air minum.

"Tidak, ini sebuah kehormatan untuk perusahaan kami karena telah diundang di acara bahagia Anda Tuan Kim. Anda memilih suami yang sangat cantik dan serasi untuk mu"

Kedua pria beda usia itu tertawa. Sesekali Taehyung melirik ke arah Jimin yang malah sibuk mencari seseorang. Setelah acara jabat tangan itu selesai, Taehyung bergegas mendekati Jimin yang masih sama melakukan pencarian.

"Siapa yang kau cari sayang, apa dari tadi orang itu tidak ketemu juga?"

Jimin belum menyahut. Pria bertuxedo putih itu berulang kali menjijit-njijit kaki, mematikan ponsel dan menyambung telepon lagi meski jawabannya tetap sama 'Nomor yang Anda hubungi tidak menjawab'

"Kau tahu Jungkook'kan?"

"Jungkook yang…." Taehyung berfikir lama, mencoba menggali ingatannya tentang pria bernama Jungkook. "Oh, laki-laki yang katamu seorang professor yang merangkap menjadi dokter diusia muda itu bukan?"

"Ya, aku sedang menghubunginya. Tapi ia tidak mengangkat juga."

Jimin mendesah, kekecewaannya nyaris mencapai tandas.

"Mungkin dia dalam perjalanan"

"Tidak mungkin! Aku akan pergi ke resepsionis untuk memeriksa adakah nama Jungkook disana"

Tanpa meminta persetujuan suaminya, Jimin lekas melenggang pergi. Kakinya amat terburu dengan tangan yang masih setia menggenggam ponsel. Dalam hati jimin terus berdoa agar nama Jungkook ditemukan di dalam daftar itu. Ya, karena pria itu telah berjanji. Jungkook telah berjanji padanya akan hadir diacara pernikahannya. Bahkan pria itu berulang kali mengatakannya dimalam hari setelah Jimin selesai memakan menu malamnya.

Jika pria itu tidak datang, Jimin tidak akan memaafkan pria itu. Demi Tuhan tak akan ia maafkan. Ia tahu Jungkook lebih mencintai pekerjaannya ketimbang dirinya. Tapi apakah tidak ada sedikit waktu untuknya di akhir kelajangannya.

Jimin hanya ingin sekali saja melihat pria itu. Pria yang selama ini telah membuatnya terjerat, pria yang dengan brengsek mencuri hatinya yang telah berpemilik. Pria yang tidak pernah peka dengan air muka Jimin yang selalu mengharapkan Jungkook disampingnya. Tidakkah seharusnya semua itu jelas untuk Jungkook. Tapi kenapa? Bahkan Jungkook begitu mudah mengakat tangan untuk menyerah tanpa pria itu berjuang sedikitpun.

"Nona Yuhenyi, tolong carikan di datamu apakah professor Jeon Jungkook hadir?"

"Sebentar Tuan, saya akan carikan"

"Cepat"

Jemari Jimin mengetuk-ngetuk meja tidak sabar. Ritme nafasnya berubah kacau,marah. Ya, Jimin sangat marah. Sahabatnya memang brengsek. Jungkook adalah satu-satunya sahabat paling brengsek yang ia punya. Baik, Jungkook selalu menuruti apa keinginannya, dan ia tidak pernah mau menuruti keinginan Jungkook satupun. Mungkin tidak masalah jika pria itu tidak menurutinya satu kali saja, tapi disini masalahnya adalah pernikahan Jimin. Status Jimin yang sudah sungguh-sungguh terikat oleh seseorang. Tidakkah pria itu harusnya berfikir hubungan mereka kedepannya akan bagaimana. Apakah cinta dari pria itu lenyap secepat angin lewat. Jimin benci pria itu.

"Tamu atas nama Tuan Jeon Jungkook telah hadir Tuan."

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya. Mungkin dia diluar"

Jimin kembali menyambungkan teleponnya ke nomer yang sama. Jeon Jungkook.

Dan berulang kali pula Jimin harus mendengar suara operator yang membuat emosi setengah mati. Nyaris 20 menit Jimin berkeliling keseluruh penjuru rumah Taehyung yang amat besat, tapi tak sedikitpun membuatnya menemukan batang hidung bangir Jungkook.

Jimin lelah, ia menarik nafas panjang dan memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu bangku—tanpa menghentikan sambungannya ke nomor Jungkook.

"Astaga, apa tidak sebaiknya kau angkat saja. Atau matikan ponselnya itu lebih baik, kita dilihat banyak orang tahu"

Ucapan wanita disampingnya Jimin abaikan. Ia kembali mematikan sambungannya sebentar.

Dan tiba-tiba ia tersadar. Dering ponsel wanita yang duduk tak jauh darinya itu mati bertepatan dengan sambungannya pada nomor Jungkook ia putus. Kembali Jimin melakukan panggilan dan benar dering ponsel wanita itu terdengar.

"Matikan ponselnya Halla!"

Jimin berkali-kali melakukan panggilan dan segera mematikan sambungan itu. Tatapannya tak beralih pada wanita rambut _wavy_ yang kini tampak panik menggenggam ponsel warna keemasan yang jelas dikenalnya. Itu milik Jungkook. Jungkook, sahabatnya.

Jimin berjalan mendekat ke arah wanita itu. Dengan perasan campur aduk yang tak dapat tergambar di wajahnya Jimin mulai menunjukkan ponselnya ke hadapan sang wanita. Melakukan panggilan lagi dan menekan tombol merah, hingga bunyi yang keluar dari ponsel genggaman wanita itu sangat pas dengan panggilan Jimin. Wanita itu terpaku melihatnya. Maniknya berlarian menunjukkan kegugupannya.

"Katakan dimana Jungkook sekarang"

Jimin berucap penuh penekanan. Tubuhnya memanas terasa terbakar. Kerongkongannya mengering, berkali-kali jakun Jimin bergerak-gerak menelan ludah. Sebenarnya ia tak mau bertanya, ia juga tak ingin mendengarkan jawaban dari wanita itu. Jimin hanya ingin berlari, berteriak dan mencari dimana Jungkook tanpa bantuan orang lain. Ia ingin memeluk pria itu sekali saja. Ya, cukup sekali.

"Aku-aku tidak tahu"

"Beritahu aku dimana Jungkook"

Tangan Jimin mencekal pergelangan wanita itu amat erat saat si wanita hendak kabur darinya. Menimbulkan erangan pilu namun Jimin tetap abaikan.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu" Wanita itu berusaha melepaskan diri, menghempaskan tangan Jimin tapi gagal.

"Katakan padaku! Atau kau akan mati saat ini juga"

Mata wanita itu melebar, hembusan nafas kejut keluar dari hidung kecilnya..

"Tapi….tapi Jungkook melarang ku untuk memberitahu mu Park Jimin-si"

"Apa! Kenapa! Karena dia tidak ingin menerima tendangan ku. Karena dia mencoba kabur dari ku! Atau karena dia tidak ingin aku meganggu pekerjaannya yang teramat penting itu!"

Jimin menangkap bahu sempit wanita dihadapannya. Ia tak mengelak teriakannya akan menarik seluruh atensi tamu undangan tertuju padanya. Namun untuk saat ini ia tak peduli akan hal itu. Karena ia hanya butuh jawaban.

"Jawab aku Bajingan!"

Ucapannya berhasil membuat sang wanita mendongak menatap Jimin sengit. Wajahnya yang terbungkus _make up_ itu sama sekali tak menyembunyikan warna merah pada dari kulitnya. Wanita itu tak terima.

"Kau bilang aku bajingan! Lalu kau apa! Pria bejat yang buta akan kasih sayang! Pria dungu yang tuli akan jeritan sakit seorang pria yang selalu menjaga mu, memujamu. Kakak ku sudah memberikan segalanya untuk mu, pikirannya, harga dirinya, jiwa raganya, senyumannya, hatinya, segalanya, segalanya yang ia punya untuk dirimu. Tapi dimana otakmu, dimana hati nurani dari orang yang kata kakak ku adalah malaikat. Seperti inikah malaikat. Aku setuju, kau malaikat pencabut nyawa!" Wanita itu berseru keras, membating tasnya di tepian kolam renang. Tidak peduli air akan membasahi tas kesayangannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Tolol! Kau masih tanya apa yang aku katakan!" Tangan wanita itu mengguncang bahu Jimin. Menatap lekat mata Jimin yang telah mendung.

"Kau tahu, apa alasan Jungkook _oppa_ menyuruhkan ku tidak memberitahumu!"

Jimin tidak menjawab, bibirnya bungkam dan ia ingin menutup rapat gendang telingannya agar tak ada satupun suara yang masuk disana.

Tangis si wanita telah berlumuran di wajah, bibirnya tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tapi ia harus, mungkin untuk kali ini ia harus mengingkari janji kakaknya. Untuk sekali saja, karena ia tidak akan ingkar lagi pada pria itu.

"Karena….Karena dia tidak ingin menerima tangis mu saat ia pergi ke surga. Dia ingin kau bahagia, maka disana…."si wanita menunjuk langit

"Jungkook _oppa,_ juga bahagia"

….

…

 _Jungkook oppa telah mengidap penyakit jantung begitu lama. Ia sudah pernah cangkok jangtung sekali, tapi satu minggu yang lalu ia tidak berhasil. Dia gagal memperjuangkan hidupnya. Dia sibuk, sibuk untuk mengontrol jantungnya. Dan itu sangat penting, bukan untuk dirinya, tapi untuk kau agar bisa menjagamu sedikit lebih lama dan dia akan tenang. Seharusnya ia berdoa untuk kesembuhannya. Tapi satu-satunya doa yang ia panjatkan setiap harinya adalah kebahagiaanmu. Tidakkah hidupnya begitu tidak adil. Kenapa sekali dia merasakan cinta, hanya luka yang ia dapatkan. Saat dia pulang dari kamar rawat mu dimalam hari. Jungkook oppa akan tertidur di depan ruangan mu. Atau mungkin dia tidak akan tidur. Lalu dia bernyanyi…_

 _'_ _Jiminku….Jiminku…tidurlah…aku akan selalu disampingmu_

 _Jiminku…Jiminku…Bahagialah…aku ada untuk mu_

 _Jiminku..Jiminku…_

 _Aku disurga dengan membawa hatimu_

"Tuan Taehyung….Tuan Jimin jatuh dari lantai 3 kamarnya"


End file.
